The Ring
by Scarletdagger
Summary: I've always had a painful and pitiful life. With both of my parents gone, and the continuous treatment required for my condition, I've had nothing to live for. Until he came along. Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm fairly new to writing Fanfiction, so I hope you'll bare with me.**

 **Feedback** **is appreciated and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **Also, if this story is similar to another story in terms of plot, events..etc., it is purely coincidental.**

* * *

My body is full of physical defects that I try to conceal. I have always had a painful and pitiful life.

During the growth in my mother's womb, our blood had intermingled. My blood was not compatible to my mother's blood which already held chronic Hepatitis C, which she passed on to me. She didn't know she had this deadly disease until she was checked up on after fainting, but during that period of time, I was already growing in her womb. My mother didn't want to take the risk of getting treatment that could essentially cause a birth defect or even my death. My father later died from malnutrition, due to him working too hard to pay for the hospital bills. The chances of her passing it on to me were one in twenty.

Yet, I was one of the unlucky souls to catch it.

I am now living my everyday life in the hospital and believe that I am very wretched. I keep to myself, mostly. Only answering when spoken to. I never leave my room, yet, I don't feel lonely. A boy visits the hospital every day to volunteer and help out and although we have never conversed, I know he is secretly very kind and warm hearted, despite his arrogant attitude and scowling mouth. In a few rare moments, I actually caught his lips curling upwards and a glimmer of happiness shining in his eyes. In that instant, he became my light, my hope, in this cruel and despicable world. I often watch him through a window beside my bed. Always looking for him as the day passes.

His beautiful red eyes and raven hair had always made him stand out in a crowd. The more I watched him, the closer I felt to my mother. I felt a pang of sadness knowing that I wouldn't see him for much longer. My health had been deteriorating quickly each day and as the weeks started passing by, I knew that my time in this world would soon be over. I would be able to meet my parents.

However a miracle happened.

I remember lying in bed after an extremely painful operation, feeling as if my limbs were on fire, when a nurse came to my room and began her daily checkups. I yawned tiredly, stretching my arms above my head. My loud and ungraceful actions caused me to miss a figure slipping into my room. I didn't notice him until the nurse moved and I gasped startled. It was the boy. He gave me a cheeky smile and held out his hand. Confused, I tilted my head until he motioned his head forward and I felt a blush slowly creep up in my cheeks. I reached my hand over to his and he grasped it and shaked. The nurse explained to me that he would be helping her with the patients in my sector and we began to converse. I guess even God felt sorry for me.

April 21st was the day I learned of his name. Natsume Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm fairly new to writing Fanfiction, so I hope you'll bare with me.**

 **Also, I apologize for the short chapter and the cliffhanger at the end :)**

 **Feedback** **is appreciated and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **Also, if this story is similar to another story in terms of plot, events..etc., it is purely coincidental.**

 **Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Day after day we would talk and laugh, as I began to tell him about my life. I realized that I was really falling for him. Natsume would cheer me up in tough times and we would prank his fangirls, until they left us alone. He would take me outside and bring my novels to read and movies to watch. We would always talk about what we would do if my condition got better and he promised me when that day came, he would to take me to meet his friends and family. I would then laugh and redden in front of him, feeling my heart pounding loudly, but instead, I decided to just joke along, yet deep in my heart, I couldn't wait for that day to come.

I soon learned more about him; his life, family and troubles. My feelings for him continued to grow, but I never worked up the courage to tell him.

On a bright, seemingly perfect morning, I decided to sneak out. I wanted to visit Natsume and surprise him. I followed the clues he subtly gave in all his stories about his home and found myself standing in front a large house with a menacing black gate.

Surprisingly the front door of the house was open and I saw two figures standing there, hugging one another. A petite blonde girl and a man with a familiar scowl. I quickly glanced away, feeling awkward after be subjected to such strong emotions from the pair.

Tears started rolling down my eyes and I began to sob quietly. I quickly ran back to the hospital, never glancing back.


End file.
